Derpy hooves?
by bronydudeshadow
Summary: Ben's friend whos moving a way gave him a present before he left and told him to take care of her. the present was a Derpy hooves clay doll. what he doesnt know is that it isnt just a doll. Rated T just in case. just a little side project.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiya Benjamin!" Little sweetie pie, Alice said to me. Alice is 5 years old, is blonde with blue eyes and loves the color blue.  
"Alice how many times do I gotta tell you my names Ben not Benjamin." I said with a small smile I could never get annoyed with Alice. Alice loves to call me Benjamin because she thinks it sounds cooler then Ben.  
"Oh come on Ben. Let me call you Benjamin today! After all this is my last day here." Alice said. Grinning from ear to ear. Wait what! She's leaving? I didn't know that! I thought to myself with wide eyes.  
"Why are you leaving? Where are you going to?" I said. Surprise evident in my voice.  
"I'm going to be moving to Washington. Remember? I told you last week!" Alice crossed her arms.  
Crap...I can't believe I forgot. "I'm sorry I forgot." I said. And gave her a quick hug.  
"Alice, honey come along we are leaving." Alice's mother said beckoning her over.  
"Ok mommy! Oh Benjamin. Here I want you to have this." Alice handed me a clay model of a ...Pegasus? From her pocket.  
"Uh...what is it?" I asked.  
"Its a she. Her names Derpy hooves." Alice explained quickly. "I've gotta go call me if she gives you trouble. Oh, and Ben...treat her well." Then Alice was off. I frowned gently as I stared at the clay Pegasus. It was gray had what I think was blonde hair, her eyes looked off in two directions, and I'm pretty sure her eyes were yellow.  
I wonder how long she worked on this. I let out a long sigh as I walked to my house. I was 16 so I still lived with my parents...for now. I groaned as I walked in only to see a note on the fridge. It read: Ben me and your mother have decided to go on our 2nd honeymoon. We will be back in maybe 3 or more weeks. We have no clue we will send you a text message or maybe call you on the phone tonight. So you had better be on the phone. Well that's all we have got to say. Oh we left you some money for food on your desk in your room. Love you. XOXO.

I groaned. Wonderful. Now I'm going to be here alone for a while...well...what to do...what to do. I decided I would Fable 3 till I feel asleep. I grabbed a two liter of coca-cola and a plate of bean dip and chips. Perfect gaming food.  
I placed the Derpy hooves clay doll on the sofa by me. I wonder what Alice meant by treat her well. Maybe she meant don't break her. I can't blame her there I remember when I accidently broke her doll house. That's what I get for trying to teach her to skate inside the house.  
I sighed. Took a long swig of soda. And started to do some gaming. After about 3 hours I started to fall asleep. I yawned. Turned off the TV, and my Xbox and grabbed the Derpy doll and set her next to me. "Get some sleep Derpy." I said. My last thought before I completely lost consciousness was 'ha I just told a doll to get some sleep'.  
After about 3 hours of sleep I groggily got up. But to my great surprise there was a large weight on my chest. I put my hands out and felt fur and feathers! Oh god...I thought to myself with growing fear. There's a wild animal on me. Then to my great surprise the 'wild animal' snuggled into me and let out a long sigh.  
I pushed the 'wild animal' off of me and flopped onto the floor, my legs deciding to continue sleeping.  
I quickly ran into the kitchen and looked for the house phone. And ran head on into a wall. It was pretty dark after all.  
"Owww! My fricken head!" I said with a groan of pain as I placed a hand over my head to have it feel wet, warm blood. "Crap. Not only is there a wild animal in here my head is now bleeding. Wonderful" I said with a loud groan. Now I'm meal with a little topping. Come get me ya stupid animal! I thought sarcastically as I searched for a light switch. After fifteen minutes of searching around for a light switch I finally found it.

The light blinded me and I quickly covered my eyes. I glanced around once my eyes reajusted and found the phone right next to me. I mentally face planted. I grabbed the phone and was about to call 911 when I heard a girls voice say "Where'd you go?" Wha? I thought to myself as I hung the phone up. I slowly walked to the living room where the girl's voice came from.

I quickly hid on the wall as a figure walked into the room. It was a pony! But it had wings...which means...it's a Pegasus.

"Hello? Mr. Ben?" The Pegasus pony called out. How does it know my name? But when I took a second glance at it...oh my god! It was the clay doll! It was Derpy hooves!


	2. Chapter 2!

**Authors notes:**** I just figured out I didnt tell you anything about Ben XD so here's the basic info.**

**He's 16 years old. Is white skinned, has short hair, wears a black t-shirt with a black pants that have flame designs on them, with matching shoes, has black hair and is 6'3(Derpys 5'5 give or take an inch.) and his eye color is brown.**

**Also I want to thank Nick1318 for the idea! Thanks man!**

**Also thanks for the reviews. Brohoofs for everyone!**

O…k…..there's a gray Pegasus pony standing in my kitchen calling my name….Ben thought to himself with a wide gaping mouth. Ben just watched as the pony looked around his kitchen, every so often calling his name. She has bubbles on her…butt I guess…Ben thought to himself as he quickly gave her the once over.

"Mr. Ben? Hmm….maybe he left me alone here…but I swear he was just on the couch with me…and I thought I saw him go into here. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to leave a girl hanging…oh well." Derpy said with a long sad sigh and a sad frown. But both disappeared as she saw Ben standing there. She gasped and threw herself at him and hugged him tightly, pressing her head against his chest. "I knew you weren't the type of guy to leave a girl hanging"

"Wha? But I…urg." Ben said finding he couldn't say anything, and instead hugged the grey Pegasus that seemed thrilled to see he hadn't left her alone. Geez…I wonder if this is what it's like when you leave your girlfriend for a week. Ben thought with a little grin.

"Hey? Is your name Derpy Hooves?" Ben asked as he gently pulled the grey Pegasus off of his chest, it was after all getting hard to breath. He looked at her eyes as she stared up at him and to his slight surprise(he did after all already see the clay doll was the same) that the grey Pegasus pony had her eyes looking different directions, one looking up and the other looking down. Does she have a disorder? Or maybe she retarded. Ben thought to himself but quickly shoved these thoughts away. It doesn't matter she a pretty Pegasus even if her eyes look off in two directions.

"Yep. My names Derpy Hooves. I thought you already knew that though. Alice did tell you what my name was after all." Derpy smiled up at Ben. I wonder what he's thinking right now. She thought to herself. And then she thought 'MUFFINS'.

Ben couldn't help but smile as Derpy smiled at him. Her smile was a contagious.

"So Derpy how did you meet up with Alice?" Ben asked.

"Sorry…I can't tell you I promised Alice I wouldn't." Derpy said looking like she was going to cry.

"Hey, hey don't cry Derpy it's alright." Ben said giving her a grin, which made her grin back. Then to both of their surprise they heard a loud rumbling. Ben quickly pinpointed the sound and it was coming from…Derpy?

"Uh…Derpy? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am…do you have any muffins?" Derpy asked getting excited at the thought of having a yummy muffin. And to Ben's great surprise and amusement her blonde tail started wagging.

Ben laughed as he watched her tail wag and to his greater surprise Derpy started to drool. 'Maybe having this wild animal in my house won't be a such a bad thing.'

"Hey Derpy why don't you go wait on the couch and ill make you some muffins."

"MUFFINS!" Derpy shouted and gave Ben a quick hug before running off into the living room.

Ben just snickered then got out all the ingredients to make the muffins, and made them.

"Derp-" then cut off as he saw her snuggled into his spot on the couch asleep. Bens just smiled and set the muffins on the table next to her and was about to leave when all a sudden she grabbed onto him and pulled him on top of her.

"Mmm…Muffins." Derpy muttered in her sleep and started to lick the side of Ben's face. Ben quickly pulled himself out of her grasp and handed her a pillow which she then started to chew on.

"Man she sure is a weird sleeper." Then to his great surprise he was yet again pulled against her this time however she didn't let go and she didn't lick him. Derpy snuggled into Ben.

"Mmm…Ben." Derpy muttered in her sleep and then woke up. "MUFFINS!" she shouted and started eating the muffins.

"Figures." Ben said with a small grin until he noticed what the time was by glancing at his TV clock. Shoot. Ben thought with a sigh. It's 12:00. "Hey Derpy, I'm going to be heading to bed. Uh…do you want to sleep on the couch or we got a guest room or w-"

"Can I sleep with you? (No this isn't sexual!)" Derpy said staring at me with one eye and the other was on what I'm guessing would be the muffins.

Ben frowned gently. He didn't really want to let her sleep in his bed with him but she was giving him such a cute face.

"Please?" Derpy said putting her hooves in a begging motion and her tail whipped back and fourth slowly.

Damn it. Ben thought to himself. I lost this battle. Why must girls be so cute?

"Ok Derpy you win. Come on, follow me." Ben said and then led her up the stairs to his room. Derpy giggled.

"I've never been to a sleep over before." Derpy said obvious excitement in her voice.

"Uh…Derpy … this isn't a…" But Ben never finished the sentence because he saw how happy it made her when she thought this was a sleepover.

"Isn't a what?" Derpy said giving Ben a look of curiosity.

"Isn't a…uh…my room." Ben said thinking quickly and telling a lie because it was his room. Screw it I ain't going to hurt her. Ben thought to himself. "This isn't my room, I messed up sorry Derpy. My rooms over here." Ben said leading Derpy to his parent's room.

They won't mind I'm sure. He thought with a grin. Ben turned on the light so Derpy could see the room.

"Wow that bed is huge!" She said with wide eyes and without a moment's hesitation started to jump up and down on the bed. "C'mon Ben jump with me!" Derpy said jumping up and down.

"Derpy I'm a very mature person so I would nev-screw it." Ben joined Derpy on the bed bouncing up and down with her. After about 15 mins they both stopped sweating and huffing. "Ok...no more" Ben said as he got up and told Derpy she had her side of the bed and he had his. "Goodnight Derpy"

"Goodnight Benjamin." Derpy said with a giggle and then passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben grunted as he got up. Ughh, I've got the mother of all headaches. He quickly learned why as he looked at his mother bloodstained pillow. Uh oh, forgot my head was bleeding Ben thought to himself with a grimace. My mom's going to kill me when she finds the bloodstained sheets, hooray for our washer and dryer.

"Mmm Ben's muffins are the best" Derpy Hooves muttered in her sleep happily.

Ben chuckled gently as he stared at the sleeping mare, her smile covering the majority as she dreamed about his muffins. He poked her gently, hoping to wake her up and see if she wanted breakfast when to his surprise she grabbed him in a big hug, sniffing him with long sniffs.

"Hmm! Mr. Muffin you smell just like Ben. Mmm, I like Ben and I like you Mr. Muffin even more now" Ben just stared on as Derpy continued to hug him and sniff him. "I wonder if you TASTE like a muffin or Ben"

Ben gulped and quickly jabbed Derpy in her left wing hoping that would wake her before she found out what 'Mr. Muffin' tasted like. She grunted in her sleep. Then she pulled away from him, yawning and stretching her back out like a cat, her wings stretched out so they wouldn't feel sore.

Blinking her eyes open a couple times she caught sight of him and her smile turned into a wide grin. "Ben!" She shouted happily quickly and happily tackling him off the bed.

Ben grunted as he hit the floor, Derpy's happy tackle bringing a huge grin to his face. Having forgotten the bloodstained pillow sheet, and his headache having disappeared in a matter of seconds, he laughed and hugged Derpy tightly.

"Geez, Derpy! You act like you haven't seen me in a week!" Ben laughed as she looked a little pouty.

"It could've been a week! You never know" She laughed along with him. "You'll never guess what kind of dream I had Ben! I was following this giant muffin around! Bet you can't guess-" She was quickly cut off as Ben said "His name? I think it was Mr. Muffins"

Derpy gave Ben a very surprised look as she tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out how he had known. Ben watching this thought she looked sorta like a curious pup, super cute, and deep in thought. Finally coming to a conclusion, which Ben decided she must have come to, she said without a doubt in her mind.

"You were in my dream Ben! You were Mr. Muffin!" She had a very pleased look on her face as she came to this conclusion. Ben hated to break it to her, since she did seem to think this was exactly what happened, but better she knew the truth he decided.

"Derpy," He chuckled trying to think of the right way to put it. "You were talking in your sleep,the only reason i know is because of that. It was pretty funny too."

She giggled. "I didn't know I talked in my sleep" She didn't seem to be feeling bad even tho she was wrong. She even begain to laugh at it.

"Not only talked, but hugged me and you were just about to taste me if I hadn't woke you up." Ben laughed along with her.

"Ben?"

"Yes Derpy?"

"Can we have some muffins now? All this talk of muffins made me hungry." And as if to point out she wasn't lying her belly grumbled.

Ben couldn't help but burst out laughing as he nodded, and headed out the door, a very happy Derpy following shortly behind him, a grin on her face. Her thoughts were yay more muffins! Also yay more muffins made by Ben!

(After a quick batch of muffins are made)

"Thanks for the muffins!" Derpy said stuffing two muffins into her cheeks, making her look like a chipmunk, stuffing nuts away.

Ben nodded, doing his best not to laugh at the funny looking pegasus. Suddenly a loud strange noise was flooded thru the room, it was obviously farther in the house, perhaps a room or two away. Ben listened to it, trying to decipher what it could be. Then it hit him like a rock to the head, or hammer to a nail if you would, it was his phone, vibrating.

"Oh shit." Ben muttered, quickly jumping off the couch he and Derpy were sitting on. He didn't notice the wince Derpy gave when she heard the curse word, or else he would have apologized.

Ben quickly ran into the kitchen grabbing his cell phone off the counter. Quickly turning on the screen to his phone. (ok before I go any farther, Ben has a touch screen phone, with a flip out keyboard.) He unlocked it, putting in his four digit password and felt a sharp wave of fear and guilt run through him as he saw the 15 calls, 3 voicemails (he hadn't checked that quite yet), and easily 20 text messages his mother and father had sent him.

Quickly, he scrolled up to the last text message, which read: I hope your ok at least Ben, I know you may be just ignoring us cause we left on such quick notice, but at least anwser back and let us know your ok, haha your father said maybe you have got a girl over ;), haha...remember safety first, (Ben rolled his eyes,) and remember were always here for you. Love you Ben.

He checked the other messages and they were just ones asking how he was doing and etc. He quickly sent a message saying he had just fell asleep early playing video games and that everything was ok. He decided not to comment on the girl thing since Derpy WAS a girl, tho he didn't think his parents would be as much joking about him being with a girl that was another species, tho he didn't want to bring it up either. He was sure it wouldn't turn out well, too many qustions.

One of which went through his mind, why would he want a pony as a girlfriend? Doing his best to shake his mind of these thoughts, Ben was surprised when he heard Derpy.

"Ben is everything ok?" Derpy had came in, wondering what was so bad that he had to say such a nasty word. Remembering what happened to one of the other filly's who had said that in class. Remembering she had gotten taken out of class and in a lot of trouble with her parents.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just forgot to message my parents is all."

"Oh. Do you need me to mail the letter?" Derpy said, a determined look crossing her mind at the thought of helping with a letter, after all she is a mailpony.

"Well, I don't send letters to people usually Derpy" Ben said, frowning. She doesn't know about cell phones does she? Wait…does she know about TV's, computers, laptops or even regular home phones?

"Then how do you message them? Oh! Do you use a magic scroll? Twilight Sparkle can use a magic scroll!" Derpy said smiling as if she had found it out.

"No, it uh…you ever heard of a cell phone?" Ben asked frowning, hoping he wouldn't have to explain about technology to Derpy, while wondering what it is a pony used. Magic scroll? What is this a fantasy game?

"Umm…no, what's a phone? Or a cell? Or a cell phone?" Derpy gave Ben a very confused look, her head starting to hurt from trying to figure out what it is.

Ben sighed "Well…."

AUTHORS NOTES: sorry for cutting off so soon everypony, bronydudeshadow here with the next chapter of Derpy hooves? Sorry I've been gone for so long, I'm going to be updating all my stories ASAP, some with multiple chapters hopefully.

I made a self insert of Summon night story 2 or part of one.

Hope you will at least check it out.

Hmm…I have a couple billion more ideas for stories but here's a couple I want to put out there and hear what you say.

A self insert of me in equestria, which I will probably upload anyway.

A sonic/mlp crossover with Shadow the hedgehog as the main character, where he gets taken to equestria and turned into a pony, how…well you will just have to wait to find out

A somewhat more or less self insert horror with my good friend Unown

Just throwing those out there. Maybe somebody will say something?

Anyways brohoofs for all.


End file.
